


To Live and to Breed

by ADevilsHunger (Dream_tempo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Collars, Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nursing Kink, Omega Derek, Pedophilia, Polyamory, Punishment, Scent Marking, Sexual Grooming, Watersports, inbreeding, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/ADevilsHunger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his wife leaves and he gets custody of his sons, Papa Hale starts living the kind of life he always wanted, the kind he believed he deserved. His boys are there to serve and pleasure him and they do it happily, he makes sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live and to Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of a series of prompts over on my tumblr, I have no idea where this came from. Don't usually write shit this dark, but it just kinda happened and then there was enough there I decided to post it as its own thing instead of in my collection of drabbles. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you want more of this kind of writing, or for me to stay away from it forever. :P 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, THIS SHIT IS DISTURBING.

I really, really appreciate all this Halecest thirst that y’all have got going on and have been indulging me with, beyond the typical Derek/Peter, though I do enjoy that too. Also, that y’all let me run away with a thousand different abo world building ideas that honestly get out of hand. You’re the best. :P 

So, despite knowing that I really should cut back on all that junk, here’s another proposed verse for you. Single parent households would never be encouraged because you need the balance of hormones to make it work when your children start presenting and pumping out their own. Alphas are too aggressive and dominating, omegas are too greedy and possessive, and of course, they’re both prone to hedonism. Beta’s get a little more slack, but not much, as they tend to be overwhelmed if they have too many children that are alphas or omegas and start to be pushed into submission. 

But Papa Hale doesn’t listen to any of that after his wife leaves him for another alpha. She says he’s too selfish, ignorant to anything but what he thinks is right, what he wants, and she doesn’t love him anymore. He lets her go because he honestly can’t say that she’s wrong. He sees himself as the patriarch in this house and so the foundation, the most important piece, the one that deserves the most. And anyway, he’s been eyeing his sons for a long while now, getting them used to his lingering touches, his covetousness of their time and space, his need to be the thing they love the most. 

He gets custody easy. Courts rarely give children to a marriage with a new alpha. They tend not to be able to get over the jealousy of having another’s children in their house, view it as an encroachment on their territory. It tends to end in abuse, physical or emotional. Their instincts just can’t be helped, and so Papa Hale being a single, alpha father is seen as the lesser evil. 

They probably should have evaluated him better because few men have less control over their needs than he. He’s fucking Derek before Talia even has all of her things out of the house. The boy hasn’t presented yet, but he’s quiet and loyal and fierce and Papa Hale tells him his new bed is in their room, that he’ll be staying home now to cook and clean, and that he’s responsible for his daddy’s happiness in every way. 

Derek takes that responsibility very seriously, utter resolve in his young, cool eyes, and Papa Hale grins as he takes that same determination into being taught how to suck alpha cock. His little, wet mouth is hot and focused on his dad’s huge hairy nuts, and he doesn’t complain about the fur or how they reek of musk. He doesn’t pull away when Papa Hale wraps his thick thighs around his son’s face and smothers him in his groin, and he doesn’t gag when his dad pinches his nose shut and tells him to swallow as he comes in his mouth, gushing thick streams. He’s got tears in his lashes and spittle all over his lips and his face and chest are red, but when Papa Hale runs his big hands through that soft hair and tells him he’s a good boy, the kid just beams. He’s got his own, minuscule, watery orgasm soaking into the small bush he’s growing and Papa Hale knows he’s got the perfect bitch now if his boy gets off on just being of service. 

Things go great for him from there and when Derek presents as an omega, his father isn’t surprised, but he is exceedingly proud. Their sex gets messier (if possible) and more brutal. His hole is still boy-small and tight, but when he starts producing slick, Papa Hale fucks him anyway, bear hugging the reedy kid from behind and just brute forcing his hung alpha cock inside, muffling his whimpers with a big hand until Derek calms down and then starts to moan, orgasming by the time his daddy knots him. 

Papa Hale makes him walk around the house without bottoms, showing off his little cocklet and useless balls, and the sloppy, sticky gape of his wrecked boy cunt. He’ll have the kid round bellied and popping out more sons before the age gap gets too big between the inbred brothers and with Talia gone and Derek and Scott already having been raised to think this is how a home should run, he’ll be able to start even sooner with these kids. 

Scott’s too little to do much with when he starts fucking Derek, but the boy is always happy and eager and chasing after his older brother, so Papa Hale moves him into the bed as well, before long. He makes the little, floppy haired puppy watch his brother get fucked, talks to him as they breed and tells him how it’ll be his turn soon. He tells him all the things Derek does right, his good big brother, leading by example, and even lets him help sometimes. 

Scott will pinch Derek’s nipples while Papa Hale gropes his ass while pounding him open, pet his brother’s flanks and hairy belly when he gets overwhelmed and whines, and even sometimes gets to suck on his little omega cocklet like a pacifier, giggling and cooing when he squirts his thin, minute jism when he gets knotted. He often falls asleep between his dad’s or big brother’s legs, suckling at their balls or nosing at their ass, and Papa Hale can’t wait to breed that boy too. 

Derek has a boy before Scott presents and they name him Jackson. He’s pretty and freckled and perfect and all three of them are so excited. Everything is going perfectly. Scott and Jackson both nurse from Derek’s milky nipples. His eldest son nests quite intensely and their home has never been better kept. His cunt is loose and sore from the birth, so Papa Hale finally lets Scott start sleeping with him. The boy is as sweet and loving as ever and takes his cock well, easier even than Derek did. He doesn’t cry and whimper near as much, acclimates faster, and doesn’t complain or stir if he gets tuckered out halfway through and sleeps as his dad keeps fucking another load or two into him. 

But then he presents. A challenging alpha. Scott sits and weeps when he pops his first knot, still only twice as big as a ping pong ball, but a knot nonetheless, and Papa Hale finds out when he hears and walks in on Derek trying to comfort the listless boy. He’d apparently been breastfeeding Jackson and Scott and his younger brother had been leisurely fucking his still-loose hole, trying to build up his stamina like a good boy, when he swelled and shocked them both. He’s an ugly crier, all red faced and snot soaked and Papa Hale tries his best to grit his teeth and clench his fists against the sheer rage that fills him. 

Scott gets moved back to his old room that night, and Papa Hale has to be firmer with Derek than he has been for a long time when his son keeps asking why they can’t just ease Scott out of their bed, it’s too sudden and soon, fidgeting over the sound of his younger brother’s wails from down the hall, the only boy not nestled in their father’s master bedroom. But Papa Hale just tells him to mind his place and when Derek’s mouth still won’t stop running, he occupies it with his ass, telling him he can sleep when he’s made his dad come off of anal stimulation alone. 

Scott keeps trying to sidle up to him afterwards, trying to be sweeter and sexier and more sorry than any person could ever project. He tries to take over some of Derek’s duties so he can focus on Jackson, rubs his little ass against his father’s groin, says he’ll start taking suppressants so they stunt his development. He doesn’t understand that it’s all different now, he can’t fix this. 

And when he keeps trying even after Papa Hale has told him to stop, he gets punished. Spanked until his ass is cherry red, burning hot, and stinging too much for him to move. Cock locked in a chastity device so he’s not tempting his older brother or challenging his father, leaking his alpha musk from it. He gets his growing balls beat, isn’t allowed to nurse Derek anymore, and can’t play with baby Jackson lest the child be confused about an alpha claim. 

To try and keep his instincts quite and his other boys from ever looking to Scott, he makes sure the boy is submissive to a pathetic extreme. He runs around servicing his father in every demeaning way the man can think of to put him in his place, always just looking to earn some measure of favor. He massages and sucks his ripe feet in the evenings, scrubs his stained clothes by hand, only eats his leftovers, and only ever gets sexual contact when he’s shoved in his dad’s musky ass to service and be humiliated. He can’t spread his scent anywhere, usually drenched in his dad’s sweat and piss, but finds a new contentment in this service. 

Soon Jackson is old enough that Papa Hale allows him to use Scott as his own personal servant and play thing, as long as it doesn’t take time away from his own needs. Derek has a new baby, Theo, and while they fawn over him, Jackson gets plenty of time to experiment with and demean his older brother. His mom tells him to be nice, but doesn’t bat an eyelash when he treats Scott the same as his dad, so that’s relative. 

Jackson loves to lead Scott around by a leash and collar, makes him eat things off the floor, pelts him with mud, pulls on his hair, and even snickers when he makes the scrawny alpha– a young adult now, but still small and slender, successfully stunted– sniff his farts and lap up his pee. He plays mean but Scott doesn’t feel any anger towards him, just jumps at his every command and smiles through all of it, happy he gets to play with the baby he was once shunned away from again. 

And besides, Jackson is just like Derek, he can tell. He can remember his older brother at this age, and though he plays like their father, his heart is the same tender thing. No doubt Papa Hale will start fucking him soon, looking for a fifth son and first grandson at the same time. Until then, Scott lets the boy hump his hairy ass with his little cocklet, lets him smack his huge balls and and shove his face in his boy-warm crotch. His kisses are wet and sugary sweet and Scott comes in his cock cage every time he’s allowed to, even though he knows his father will smell it and come to erase it. He doesn’t mind that Jackson does it to get him in trouble, because then he gets to be the focus of Papa Hale’s attention again, gets to be used and pleasure his father that he still loves with his whole heart. 

So they find a use for their boys, no matter the presentation, and their family swells in exponents. Everyone there is happy. 

 


End file.
